Gaming the System
|image = Kids see Candace on TV.jpg |caption = Phineas and Ferb along with their friends seeing Candace inside the video game. |season = 2 |production = 206B |broadcast = 58 |story = Bill Motz Bob Roth |ws = Joe Orrantia Zac Moncrief |director = Zac Moncrief |us = May 22, 2009 |xd = April 11, 2009 |international = June 2, 2011 (Disney XD Canada) |pairedwith = "Perry Lays an Egg" | arc= | adapt=All Systems Go! | dvd= | iTunes= }} Phineas and Ferb accidentally trap Candace in a video game and have to help her out so that she can get ready for the cotillion. Meanwhile, Perry has to stop Doofenshmirtz from zapping men into wearing ball gowns with the Ballgowninator. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are hanging out with Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella outside their house. Buford is playing a game called "Jump N' Duck", where all you have to do to beat the game is to jump and duck. Phineas thinks the game is cool, and sees Buford's head on the main character in the game. Buford takes a picture of Phineas on the console and his head appears on the game. Soon Candace comes over and ask what they're doing is bustworthy enough. Seeing Phineas playing a game, she then comments about how they could possibly get sucked into a video game. He decides that they're going to create their very own video game in which you can program yourself into it and have to beat the game to get back out. Meanwhile, Candace gets a call from Jeremy and he asks her to go on a date with him to the summer cotillion, which Candace explains is a fancy word for dance. She is Blow-Drying her hair when the power goes out from Phineas and Ferb's gaming system. Candace goes downstairs to interfere but accidentally walks in front of the scanner and programs herself into the game. Phineas and Ferb watch her for a few minutes and figure out that she can't beat the game by herself, so they program themselves into the game to help her beat it. Perry recieves his mission briefing from Major Monogram, who tells hims that he is researching fabrics, such as Velour, which greatly disturbs him. Perry goes over to the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building and finds out that Doofenshmirtz has created a ballgowninator to turn everyone in the Tri-state area girly so that he could look the manliest of them all (In Doofenshmirtz's childhood, his mother was expecting a daughter and was knitting a bunch of dresses, but a son was born instead and young Doofenshmirtz was forced to wear dresses, making himself humiliated in front of his classmates). He tests out his invention on Perry and Perry is immediately dressed in a blue ball gown. Perry and Doofenshmirtz fight and the ray hits Doofenshmirtz, making him wear a dress as well. He feels humiliated because his invention was supposed to be for the whole Tri-state area and not himself. Phineas and Ferb program themselves into the game. Candace gets chased by mad fruits and uses her blowdryer to defeat them and tells them they should've named it "Jump, Duck and Blow." When she gets to the final level, she sees a gigantic Buford that is the final level's boss. Candace shouts at Buford and he knocks her blowdryer down the cliff. She then grabs her health bar and hits him upside the head, knocking him backwards and crushing Phineas and Ferb as he falls off the cliff. Candace rushes to Phineas and Ferb's side and breaks down, thinking that they are dead. They disappear and reappear behind her, stating that they have four lives left. Candace gets mad because she thought they had died, but she has defeated the final level. However, the game is not over yet. The last level is in the real world, and Buford is back and twice as strong. When Buford is about to defeat Phineas, Ferb, and Candace, Isabella creates a diversion by waving her arms and yelling. Phineas yells at Isabella to stop and to leave them and save herself, but when Buford walks over to Isabella, she takes a picture of him and zaps him back into the game. Phineas, Ferb, and Candace have defeated their game, but Candace hears a knock on the gate. Jeremy arrives to pick her up for their cotillion, but Candace isn't even ready yet. Doofenshmirtz shoots his ballgowninator at Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella, giving them all ball gowns. Perry drops down and his dress slips off, landing directly on Candace. Jeremy states that he thinks Candace is beautiful, and that everyone else looks beautiful too despite being obviously weirded out by Phineas and Ferb in gowns. They then go off to the cotillion. Transcript Songs *''Let's Go Digital'' End Credits Doofenshmirtz lands in the Summer Cotillion and the host accidentally crowns him queen. Doofenshmirtz is both honored and humiliated so he says "Thank you and curse you." Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode shows the first instance of any character experiencing anything close to a near death experience, as described by Wikipedia. *This is the first time Phineas gives any indication of feelings for Isabella. The next is in The Chronicles of Meap. *Monogram tells Perry what he's getting for Christmas from Doofenshmirtz (a vase), and this is in fact true. Doofenshmirtz gives Perry a vase in "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!". *Major Monogram says that "the most ominous of all" is velour and the molecular structure of the velour on monitor is in the form of a sad face. *Heinz Doofenshmirtz wears his watch on his right hand, thus making him left handed. He also holds his weapon in his left hand. In other episodes he has his watch on his left hand. *When Heinz Doofenshmirtz traps Perry in a dress, a small tune similer to the song "Beauty and the Beast" from the Disney movie of the same name played. Production Information *This is the first episode of Season 2 where Linda does not appear in. International Premieres * June 2, 2011 (Disney XD Canada) Errors * On the boss level, Candace tucks her towel into itself. However, throughout the episode, there are times where she raises her arms. (It was probably tucked in the whole time. She just re-tucked it in that scene.) * When Candace shoots the spiders with her hair dryer, it's a continuous blast. So the spiders' holes would go out to the edge. *At the start, only Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet are the only ones there but then Isabella appears out of nowhere. (She might have just been off camera or wasn't at Phineas's house yet.) *When Candace leaves with Jeremy she is only wearing the dress without shoes or anything else. *Candace's hair dryer appears to be battery powered, therefore it should not have turned off when the power went out (Although, Candace might have turned the hair dryer off when she noticed the lights go out, but this is most likely not the case as there was a wire running from the hair dryer while Candace was using it) *At first, there were four colored buttons on the game console. But when Phineas said "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!", the buttons were only three of them. Continuity (above)]] *The gag with Doofenshmirtz checking his watch to make sure Perry is too late is recycled from a joke originally used in the Original Pitch. *Candace's new hairdo from the end of "Got Game?" reappears when she slips into the ballgown. *The song Let's Go Digital sounds very similar to one that appeared in "Out of Toon" when Phineas tells Candace about the creation of the cartoon film of Team Improbable. *When Candace is blow drying her hair, there are several beauty products on her counter marked with an "FG" logo, referring to the Flawless Girl products in the episode "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister". Allusions *'Super Mario Bros.' - The coin-grab sound effect plays when the characters generate in the video game, and the clothes the character wears in the normal version of jump and duck looks just like Mario's clothes (save for the lack of overall straps). *'Virtual Boy' - The new-improved version of Jump and Duck is similar to the Nintendo Virtual Boy. *'Nintendo DSi' - At the very beginning Buford has a video game that allows him to take his picture and insert it into the game. Timely, as the Nintendo DSi just released in North America on April 5th, its biggest new capability being an added built-in camera. *''Beauty and the Beast'' - When Perry gets zapped by the Ballgowninator, the music that briefly plays sounds similar to the opening notes from that film's title song. It plays again when Doofenshmirtz gets zapped by the ray, and then again when Perry's ballgown lands on Candace. *'MC Escher's Relativity' - The structure in the video game visited by Candace, Phineas and Ferb during the song Let's Go Digital is similar to this painting. *''Jack and the Giant Beanstalk'' - Candace jumps on top of a pineapple and it grows into a giant beanstalk. *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' - The visor Baljeet wears during the song is very similar to Geordi La Forge's. *''Tron'' - Candace is "digitized" into the game world kind of like Kevin Flynn was digitized. (And they also have the same last name) *'Devo' - Let's Go Digital is similar to some of Devo's electronic musical styles; Baljeet's sunglasses are similar to those worn by the band in early days; Devo was an early adopter of new types of instruments such as Isabella's keyboard and Buford's electronic drums. Devo front-man Mark Mothersbaugh has done the music for Rugrats, the 1987 Hawaiian Punch commercial, and the movie, Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs. *''Lain'' - Candace's hair during her run through the video game is identical to the character from the anime cult-classic about a girl who enters an alternate world within a video game. *'Pac-Man' - The sound effect when the ghosts eyes float when Pac-Man eats them plays when Candace zaps the bad guys with her hair blower in the video game. *'Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds' - The scene where Candace uses her health bar to defeat Giant Buford is similar to Deadpool's Level 3 Hyper combo in the video game, Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. *'World of Warcraft' - The flying snakes from the last verse of Let's Go Digital closely resemble the Wind Serpents from this popular MMORPG. *'Yoshi's Island' - The birds that Candace rides on to reach the top of a cliff can be compared to the Storks from Yoshi's Island that can be ridden on. *''The Simpsons'' - When Candace beats Buford with her life bar, it is reminiscent of an episode with a online game where a Moe-troll states that the Dark Knight once beat him to death with his own life bar. *''Kung Fu Panda'' - When Doofenshmirtz crashes into the Summer Cotillion it is similar to the scene where Po crashes in front of Master Shifu, becoming the Dragon Warrior by accident. *''Nintendo Entertainment System'' - The scene where Buford is showing Phineas, Ferb, and Baljeet a picture of his head in a pixel body, and the video game world is based off the NES graphics. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn * Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher * Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus * Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes